Harry Potter and the Sword of Revealing Light
by Sakura Kinomoto10
Summary: ok! Harry and his friends are back and they are gonna try and stay out of trouble, but trouble crawls out and the skies are filled wit darkness! But this wasnt just darkness, no siry! The darkened skies would soon drain the witches and wizards powers very


Harry Potter and The  
Sword of Revealing Light  
  
One fine and bright morning, Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He had finally woken up from a bad dream. He imagined that he was in a room and all of a sudden the doors slammed shut and he couldn't escape. He panicked, when all of a sudden; he saw something in the shadows. He nervously spoke softly saying, "Who's there? Come out!" but no answer. Then all of a sudden, Voldemort came out with a knife in his hand. He was about to approach, when he woke up.  
  
He went down stairs to eat his breakfast. But when he got there, everything was laid out for him! The milk in a cup ready for him. Toast on a plate with butter on the side and a bowl of cereal with milk poured nicely. He approached the table with caution, making sure that Dudley wasn't under the table waiting for him to come and then jumping up and knocking the table down and Harry would usually get the blame. But it didn't happen. He thought that it was for him, but when he picked up the piece of toast, Aunt Petunia came and grabbed it out from his hands. She said, "Don't you dare touch this breakfast, or you'll be staying in your room for the whole year." Now Harry not wanting to stay in his room for the year stayed away from it for the rest of the morning. When Dudley came out from his room at 12:00, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia showed him to the table all set for him. Aunt Petunia said, "Hello dear! How are you doing? Hope everything is going well."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
After two months, Harry had to return to Hogwarts once again. He was overjoyed to see his friends again. At platform 9¾, he had found Ron and Hermione. They all said at the same time, "MAGIC HERE WE COME!" When it was time for them to board the train, Harry Ron and Hermione quickly scrambled onto the train. Not long after they were on the train, Neville Long Bottom came and said, "Hi you guys, how are you doing? Has anyone seen my cat, Links?" "You got a cat now Neville?" asked Harry, " Yes, I got her a couple days ago, and when I boarded the train, I thought I would let her stretch out her legs. Then I fell asleep and when I woke up, she wasn't there anymore!" "Well, if we see her, we'll let you know" said Hermione. Then suddenly Malfoy came in and said, "Well isn't this nice. All four friends together. Well Harry Potter, guess what my dad has come with me to school! Isn't that great? He'll be looking for you to see if you'll break any mirrors when you look into one," Crabbe and Goyle snickered and went away. "Don't worry Harry, Malfoy's dad must have come to baby sit Malfoy," said Ron. The rest of the train ride, they stayed quiet.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When they finally reached Hogwarts, everyone was so happy! Hagrid came to greet them. Hagrid hardly spoke much on the boat ride. He was blushing all the time. But Ron, Hermione and Harry didn't ask him why. When they were inside Hogwarts, they had the feast. For some reason Harry wasn't very hungry, so he didn't eat much. After the feast all the Griffindors went up to their houses. Ron and Harry decided to play chess, when all of a sudden the skies outside were darkened. As if someone had turned off the lights. Everyone was scared, but when Mrs. McGonagall came, she said, "Everyone that's anyone come down to the dinner hall. And carry a candle that is lit up,"  
  
When they got there, everyone was there. There were whispers and gossip going around everywhere. Dumbledore came in and clapped his hands for silence. Everyone turned around as he began to speak, "As you already know about the darkened sky, me and all the teachers think that it is not safe here anymore. We are going to send you all to you dormitory and you will stay there until further notice," Everyone sighed and were all sent up their dormitories.  
  
The next day, the skies were still cloudy, "I don't know what's going on, but we have to find out what is going on. I suggest that we go to the library after all our lessons," said Hermione. Ron and Harry nodded together. They had to find out what was going on.  
  
After all their classes were over. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for the library. "Where should we start to look?" asked Ron. "Well, if we want to find out about these things, I think they should be in the dark arts section, and if it's not there then we can look at the magic for the environment section," said Hermione.  
  
They looked in the dark arts and did find something to do with these dark skies. They took it to the table to read. Harry found the page they were looking for and started to read, "Many years ago when Dumbledore was still young and Voldemort was too, they had started a duel. They fought so hard that the skies started to darken. It lasted for days, but neither one of them would give up. In the end Dumbledore succeeded, but the fight was so great that the skies were to be forever darken. The skies were full of magic and were absorbing all of the wizards and witches of their power. Dumbledore was so sorry that he searched everywhere for a solution, He finally found it. The legendary Sword of Revealing Light. He took it back home and stood on a hill. He raised the sword and said,  
Sword of Revealing Light,  
Yee with such power and might,  
Make these skies from dark to bright  
  
After they finished reading the book, they were very stunned. They couldn't stop thinking about it. When they went to class, even Hermione did not pay attention. "Now that we know what to do, how can we do it?" asked Ron, "Well, we could look it up in the Magical Objects section," Harry and Ron agreed and went there the next day.  
  
The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading down to the library. When they got there, they quickly went into finding the book about magical objects. After what seemed like minutes, Harry had found the book. They flipped through the pages and found the Sword of Revealing Light. Hermione read, "The legendary Sword of Revealing light was first discovered and used by Dumbledore to clear the darkened skies many years ago. People say that Dumbledore hid it away at the top of Mount. Sinai. No one had attempted to get it because Dumbledore had put a magical force field all around it for protection from robbers. He said that the only way a person could get through it was if he or she had a heart of gold. If they didn't, then they would be punished and would be sent somewhere, depending on who it was," Hermione finished reading and took a deep breath. "Well Harry, are you going to do it?" asked Ron, "I don't know yet, but what if I'm not the person with a heart of gold? Then I'll be sent somewhere else!" said Harry in a worrying voice, "Where's your sense of adventure?" asked Ron, "Well my sense of adventure changed to common sense!" said Harry. They decided to go up to their dormitories to decide what to do.  
  
When they reached their dormitories, Ron, Harry and Hermione plumped down on their beds. "We had no idea where Mount. Sinai is and we don't know whom to ask except for Dumbledore. That's it! We can ask Dumbledore!" yelled Ron, "What?" asked Harry. Ron explained everything and when he was finished, even Harry was thinking it over. He finally gave in and decided that they would ask Dumbledore where the mountain was but wouldn't tell why they wanted to know!  
  
The next day, Harry and they headed down to Dumbledore's office. They knocked on the door. He said, "Come in," Harry, Ron and Hermione went in. Dumbledore was writing a letter. Harry said, "Uh Dumbledore sir, about the darkened skies," He raised his head and said, "Yes, what do you want to know?" Harry cleared up his throat and spoke, "Well we are wondering if you know where Mount. Sinai is," said Harry in a nervous little voce, "What's that you say?" said Dumbledore, "We're wondering if you know where Mount. Sinai is, can you tell us?" said Hermione quickly,  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Dumbledore, "Well, I um wanted to know because," Ron stopped, he couldn't think of a good reason for him to tell them, so he just stayed quiet. " Don't worry, I already know why, I was just seeing if you were going to tell me or not, if you didn't, then I would know what it was, if you did tell me, then I wouldn't have told you anyways," All three of them looked confused, " Well, I'll give you a map to lead you to Mount. Sinai, and then you must pack your things and go!" Well you should have seen their faces, they were very shocked that they had to leave right this second, "Um Sir, do we have to leave right now?" asked Hermione, "Well, the faster you go up the mountain, the faster your going to find the sword, then the faster you can get rid of these dark skies," They agreed and as soon as they received the map, they went straight up to their Dormitories and started to pack. Harry put a compass, a map, his wand, and a couple of sandwiches. Hermione took a book about Magical Objects, another book about dark arts, and another book for her to read, and her wand. Ron took his wand, some chocolate frogs to eat on the way, and a flashlight and the map.  
  
They were about to leave when they almost forgot to ask Dumbledore something. They climbed up the stairs to his office, knocked, and entered, "Dumbledore sir, what will happen when our teachers and friends ask what happened to us?" asked Harry, "Well, I'll think of something. Now go on  
  
When they knew that Dumbledore would sort everything out, they quickly set out to do what they had to do. As they walked on, little did they know that a black figure stood at the bottom of the mountain waiting for them. Could it be a friend or a foe?  
  
" Can't we take a break?" said Ron for the third time, " No, we can't! At this rate, we'll never get there!" "But Hermione, I'm really tired!" said Ron even louder, "Well, Hermione, I'm a little tired myself," said Harry, " Oh, fine, but just a short one, we have to hurry it up a bit!" So they stopped for five minutes or so and went on.  
  
A few hours later, they were at the foot of Mount. Sinai. They were just about to start the climb when all of a sudden, Harry pulled them both back and pointed out that someone was there! They look and squinted their eyes to see whom it might have been, but his or her figure was too dark to make out who it really was. They proceeded with extreme caution. Harry went up to the figure with his wand in his hand tightly, when all of a sudden, he could make out the face! It was Sirius Black! Harry's godfather had been there all the time! "It's okay you guys, it's only Sirius!" said Harry, making a sigh of relief. "What do you mean only Sirius black?" They all laughed and carried on. The climb was a little bit harder and more difficult then the walk.  
  
What seemed like minutes, a huge snowstorm came in and they had to stop and look for shelter. They soon found a cave and started a fire. They ate the sandwiches Harry had packed and ate some chocolate frogs that Ron had packed. Soon after, Sirius told all of them that they had to go to sleep. (A-w-w-w! Why do we have to? You can't even tell if it's night or day, can you?" asked Ron. "My watch" said Sirius. ) Soon everyone was asleep.  
  
Harry suddenly woke up before the morning sun had risen. He had woken up from a bad dream again, but it wasn't as bad as the one he woke up when he was at the Dursley's. He had dreamt that when they had found the sword, when he touched it, it broke into little tiny pieces. The snow had stopped and so he decided to take a walk.  
  
When he came back, everyone was awake and was ready to go. Harry quickly packed his things and all of them set off. Harry was talking to Sirius about the dark skies and the sword. "Do you think we'll ever find the sword? Where are we going to look for it? Is it in a cave or what?" said Harry, "To tell you the truth, I really don't know Harry. I've never thought of the idea that one day I'd have to look for it because I never thought that what happened years ago would happen again!" said Sirius in a serious voice. "Why did it come back? By the way, I'm wondering, how did you know that we were coming here? Sending you an owl would take you a short time, but to get there before us?" said Ron who suddenly stopped talking to Hermione because all she could talk about was all the work that they were missing, "Well, I was sitting there in my cave when all of a sudden, I see Dumbledore in front of me. I guessed that he must have apperated. He told me everything in a matter of minutes. When he finished explaining everything, he said that he would take me there before you got there. We disapperated and soon I found myself standing at the bottom of the mountain,"  
  
All four of them kept talking about the task that was in front of them. Hermione seemed a little quite for some reason. She wasn't even talking about the work that she was missing! Ron found it pleasant for the fact that she wasn't talking about the work, but he was worried. Ron alos noticed that she was also blushing quite a lot! Ron went forward to Harry's side and said, "What's wrong with Hermione? She's totally quiet and blushing a lot too,"  
  
As they walked, everyone was silent. Nobody dared to speak, even though they could. Ron wasn't talking at all, Hermione kept on blushing, Harry kept thinking about the sword and about his dream, while Sirius kept quite too!  
  
In Harry's mind, two things were bothering him about the sword. One was probably because of his dream, another part of his head was thinking about the force field around the sword protecting it. What if his heart wasn't pure of good? What would happen if he were sent somewhere, maybe half way across the world? He wouldn't be sad because he was far away from the Dursley's, in fact, if it had happened, he would be completely happy if he were far away from them, it was the fact that when it would happen, he's be so far away from his friends, Sirius and Hogwarts!  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts, everyone was wondering where the three of them went, "I wouldn't be surprised if they went on an illegal quest!" said Snape on day, "Now Severius, don't be so prejudice to them!" said Dumbledore. Quidditch started again and the Griffindors were getting upset! How could they play without a seeker? Harry was the best seeker ever since James played! Wood, who was the captain of the Griffindors, were getting anxious! They had to postpone all of their matches! "Probably Potter must have chickened out when he saw the dark skies! I never knew he was afraid of the dark! There's always a first, especially for Potter!" said Malfoy!  
  
Dumbledore was sitting in his office, wondering if they had found the sword. He had confidence in Harry and was sure that Harry would have been able to get pass the force field, but could it be someone else? No, no one had a heart of gold as much as Harry.or was there? That idea kept racking his mind. What if.what if.it was the question that kept repeating and repeating in Dumbledore's head over and over again.  
  
Suddenly Mrs. McGonagall came in and said, "Professor, sir, may I have a word with you?" "Oh, of course Minerva, what is it," said Dumbledore as he shook the idea out of his head. "Professor, you need not hide it anymore," said Mrs. McGonagall in a misty voice which certainly didn't fit her, "I don't know what you are talking about I'm afraid," said Dumbledore with a nervous sound in his voice. They both looked at each other and said nothing until, "Professor, I am aware that Potter, Weasley, and granger have left the school to find to Legendary Sword of Revealing light, you need not hide it as I said earlier," said Mrs. McGonagall in a tense voice similar to Dumbledore. he looked as if he had received a big surprise from out of the blue, but none the less, his eyes were twinkling behind his half mooned spectacles.  
  
Dumbledore didn't say anything, but he was pacing around his office and motioned for Mrs. McGonagall to sit down. She took a seat very quickly and looked as if she was looking for explanations. Dumbledore, who had glanced at her must have seen the anxiety on her face and said in a calm voice, "How long have you known?" "I've known for quite some time now. I knew because I was on my way to tell Wood that we were to have a Quidditch match with Hufflepuff on Saturday. When I entered the boy's dormitories, I saw that Potter and Weasley were packing. I over heard them talking about Mount. Sinai at that moment I knew where they were going. I assumed that you sent them on this mission?" "yes, but I'm still worried about Harry. I don't know if he will pass through the barrier without being harmed!" said Dumbledore still pacing in his office.  
  
When Mrs. McGonagall finished, she was about to leave his office when she stopped and said, "Dumbledore, really, do you think Harry will be okay, they are only children that are thirteen, are they up to it?" Dumbledore looked at her and thought, "I'm sure that Harry has gone through a lot of things in his past. I'm sure he will do his best and will be fine. I must admit that this job is bigger than Harry has ever had, but I'm sure he will pass through the barrier unharmed and will end these darken skies. These skies are starting to absorb all our magic powers. We must not let that happen again and I'm sure that Harry will put an end to this once and for all," She looked at him once more and said, "I do hope your right Professor.  
  
Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius were climbing up the mountain still! Now they were starting to get tired so they stopped. All of a sudden, a thick blanket of fog fell over them and they couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Harry was blinded with a bright and shining light. He held his hands to shield his eyes form the light when suddenly he realized that he saw the sword! He outstretched his hands to try and grab it. Ron, Hermione and Sirius were trying to find each other by putting their arms out and feel their way through. As quick as the fog had settled, the fog lifted and they could see. Right there and then, Hermione, Ron and Sirius saw that Harry was at an edge of the cliff! "Harry! Look out!" but it was too late. Sirius took out his wand at once and said, "Mobilicorpus" and suddenly as if there were strings attached to of Harry's limbs, he was raised into the air and back on the cliff. "I-thought-I-was-a-goner-for- sure!" panted Harry. "You nearly gave us a heart attack Harry! What made you do that?" said Sirius, "I'm not sure if I saw was truly there, but I thought that I saw the Sword!" all eyes were on Harry as he started to explain what had happened. "Harry, you might have had hallucinations!" said Hermione in a worried voice, "But I was sure that I had seen it!" said Harry. Harry had sworn he had seen it, but maybe.what if he was hallucinating. "Let's have a rest so that you won't have one again," suggested Sirius. Everyone agreed so they stopped.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what he had seen, but he was completely sure that he had seen the sword. Maybe he was just seeing things, but it seemed so real! They went on, but Harry kept thinking of how long it would take to find it! What if the same thing happened again?  
  
At Hogwarts, Dumbledore was still in his office thinking. all of a sudden it was like a lightning bolt had struck him. He had just realized that they forgot something. He quickly dashed to the library and took out the book that Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up to find the information about the Sword. He read it and said, "I knew they didn't know. I didn't let anyone know, and now I do regret it. I must tell them.but I'm going to need Minerva's help." After saying that, he quickly dashed to Mrs. McGonagall's classroom to find her there, and sure enough, she was. She was teaching the Griffindors. He stepped inside and said, "I'm very sorry to interrupt, but may I talk to you Minerva?" "Of course. Class, please turn your books to page 546 and read it silently while I go out and talk to Professor Dumbledore," they all flipped their pages to read, but they didn't, "I'm bet they're talking about Harry, Ron and Hermione," said Seamus Finnigan in a serious voice, "I do hope they are all right," Said Neville in a worried voice, "They really think we'd believe that Harry and Hermione and Ron just vanished out of the blue!" said Dean Thomas in a frustrated voice.  
  
"Yes Professor, what is it that you wish to speak?" said Mrs. McGonagall. Dumbledore looked at her thinking of something. She knew that he was thinking of some explanation of what he was about to tell her. "You know where they have gone right?" said Dumbledore in a quiet voice, "It depends who it is," said Mrs. McGonagall, "You know. Harry and them," said 


End file.
